emmerpedia_2ofandomcom-20200213-history
SpammingMonkey
Spammingmonkey is a YouTuber/Sockpuppet master that likes to poke fun at the Godzilla fanbase , and to troll its most gullible fans. He also enjoys harassing fans of Tohou Project, going as far as to stalk them on Deviantart. About SpammingMonkey claims that Roland Emmerich invented Godzilla in 1998 prior to 1954, and that people should work at 711 and eat Taco Bell. He mostly posts videos on Godzilla that are usually about Toho's Godzilla being a ripoff of Emmerich's Godzilla that he supposedly invented in 1998. He also says Taco bell can prove his point and that they will hurt you if you don't believe them. In the comment sections of his videos, Spammingmonkey will threaten people to come to his country so he can beat them up, but never specifies his country. Also, he will talk to his own sock-puppet's in the comment section, once he claimed to be 30 year old and admitted to being a troll and that he thinks Godzilla fans are easy to annoy. In his Evil Crash Bandicoot account (and the rest of his sockpuppets) he wants Japan to be nuked because the concept of hentai exists, and on these accounts he wastes his cartoonist talent on hating things. He also claims that Toho's Godzilla is a ripoff of the arctic giant from a 1942 superman episode, and often calls Shingodzilla "Shin Gayzilla." Recently, SpammingMonkey has been posting edited pictures of Haruo Nakajima on his Instagram and celebrating that he died, calling him "Suitzilla." Recently his accounts on YouTube have been taken down due to many complaints from people on deviantart and youtube. Spammingmonkey claimed to be from Saudi Arabia on one of his sock puppet accounts. In 2018, his instagram account was taken down after he called for the extermination of the Japanese people, saying Adolf Hitler was a good person, and claiming Roland Emmerich to be a God. Later in September, Spammingmonkey or a fan account appeared. The account is obsessed with South Africa. However, despite being a horrible and repetitive troll, Spammingmonkey manages to trigger younger Godzilla fans such as Dr bendypuff. Most Godzilla fans have caught on that spammingmonkey isnt serious nor should he be taken serious at all, even when his "jokes" go over the top. How to deal with this Troll *1: Go along with his joke's so he thinks he has support which eventually makes his trolling irrelevant. The more you rant on him the more need he has to troll. *2: ignore and block him so you don't see his posts online. *3: If it means a lot to you just report his channels and accounts and try to get them taken down. Most sites should take him down if you point out his racism towards Japanese people and the fact that he stalks people online. Sockpuppet accounts * TheSpammingMonkey (youtube and instagram) * Zillasouthafrican (Instagram) * Spamming monkey (YouTube and Google +) * Spamming Monkey (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW0snOkfnB1dUq0n9vuDnZg) * Spamming monkey (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH7KDv2jBu-ZSIO-3DUK_xg) * EVIL CRASH BANDICOOT * FAKE CRASH BANDICOOT * GODZILLA KING OF THE TROLLS * GODZILLA 98 THE KING OF MONSTERS Not SUITZILLA * EVIL CRASH BANDICOOT 2018 * CRASH BANDICOOT *Evilcrashbandicoot (https://mobile.twitter.com/Evilcrashbandi1) (https://mobile.twitter.com/Evilcrashbandi2) * PoorTouhouPlz (Deviantart) * CrashBandicoot2015 *Evil CrashBandicoot (https://plus.google.com/112185346670607787415) *Strongbadbrotah (deviantart) *Joey the Cockaroach * Zun account * Legendary Godzilla is not Shin Gayzilla 2016 * danel 287 *Spammy the killer clown *Mike Cassidy *Trolling Boy *Mike Caswell *Casey Thorne *Touhou characters are poor cute kid's *TyrannosaurusRex65 *SomeMonkeyCalledMark *Toho Godzilla is artic giant 1942 ripped off *PewDiePie Fans are faggots *Strong bad *Feathered Dinosaurs are FAKE(Made in China) *Wario Time *Venompool *Badass Foxy *EQG Rarity *Strong Bad *Kyle the Shitman *Flippy *Your Termination *The Real Tyrannosaurus Rulez *SomeKidCalledMark *TOUHOU CLASSIC REIMU *Red Hulk *MineCrap Rogers *Kylo Ren *Sweet Tooth *Disneythx is pedo *The Good Samus *Reptile Rulez *Hecks Baron *The Punisher *CM Punk *Preds for Prez *TheMillionDollarMan *Rat the Cake *SomeDudeCalledMark *Dominick broccoli-head *ANTI-PedoKids *Fanboys Suck *OregonDonaldDucks *Zafer Necipoğlu *反LoveLive LoveLive是糞作 LoveLive Sucks *Dumanios *Rob-o-Cop *The Troll Bullyer *The Husky *MATTREX *CharlesDarwinIsBestialityAndForGays *Kane *AllTheWomensWhoBreastfeedingAnimalsAreWhoresAndThemFansAreSissys *strangeruser1998 *Dr. cortex lab *Angrytouhoufan Is ICARUS *PewDiePie Sucks !! *mrtheamazingdude *The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms *Team Zilla Rules *ZILLA PRODUCTIONS 303 *TPCKRULEZ (deviantart) *trextrex65 (Deviantart) *godzilla (https://www.youtube.com/user/snakeps3rules) *SUPER TOUHOU POOR KIDS POWER *GexGex65 *touhou_project is Kiddy and for children *TOUHOU CLASSIC REIMU *MatrixTheLunazicBear *Dumanios *The Amazing Undertale-touhou sucks *GonDM alt *CharlesDarwinIsBestialityAndForGays *Don't watch muh videos and don't scrubskribe *Angrytouhoufan Is ICARUS *Hazama Yuutou Remastered *Touhoufans are my BADchildren *Zilla JuniorTwo *Touhou poor cute kids is the true Touhou XD *I Fuck all Touhou fans with Zun LOL *Touhou is for idiots and retardeds *EVIL CRASH BANDICOOT the touhou nightmare *Touhou is Kiddy Very Very Kiddy *JapsAreNotHumanButRatsAndPigs Trivia *SpammingMonkey is obviously a Godzilla fan (or Tohou Project fan) trying to get attention. *SpammingMonkey is a Troll *Currently his biggest hater is Dr Bendypuff 27 *Spammingmonkey appears to be a brony as one of his accounts is named "EQG Rarity" which stands for Equestria Girls Rarity. *Based on his videos, Spamming monkey is a fan of these series: Crash Bandicoot, MLP, Godzilla, Star wars, and Tohou Project. *He likes the game "Pony Joy" which is a sick brony game where you raise ponies only to beat and mutilate them. *Spammingmonkey hates the concept of feathered dinosaurs. *on one of Spammingmonkey's Deviantart pages it says he is from is from Saudi Arabia *Spammingmonkey's profile pic is a screenshot of the bigfoot from a Messin' with Sasquatch advert titled, the thinker. Category:Spammingmonkey